battlegirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
BattleGirls -1.4
Confrontation Maiden Oda, Akechi, and Hideyoshi are sitting in the middle a bridge that goes over a river with a island in the middle. The armies of Takeda and Uesuhi are on ether side of the river watching the battle on the island. The battle goes on all day. Takeda and Uesuhi seem to have unlimited power to do battle. Oda and Akechi watch the battle like a soccer match. Hideyoshi is getting bored. Oda talks of great the battle. Hideyoshi makes a comment “But those two...” Oda looks at Hideyoshi and question Hideyoshi to go on with what she thinks about the battle. Hideyoshi tell Oda that it looks like they enjoy what they are doing. Oda takes a closer look at Takeda and Uesuhi and they seem to be enjoying each other fighting. Oda point out to Akechi Hideyoshi observation. Akechi dislikes Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi is leaning over the rail to try to take a picture of Takeda and Uesuhi fighting. 4-Shingen3.png 3-Shingen.jpg 3-TakedaFunBattle.jpg Oda tell not to lean over too far over the rail. Takeda does a Flame Dragon Fan Strike with her fan. Uesuhi does a Lighting Spear Flurry with her spear at the same time. The explosion knocks Hideyoshi back. She looks at her phone and there a big crack in the screen. 4-Kenshin.jpg 4-Kenshin2.png 3-UesuhiFunBattle.jpg They are after the two pieces of the armor Takeda and Uesuhi are equally stubborn and will not give them up. They would not give the armor even if they were offered gold for it. They were part of the Takeda clan’s courage. Uesuhi says it was the family treasure, bequeathed by my ancestors. Takeda tell Oda she had a plan. It was to side one side and defeats the other. Take the armor of the looser and winner would give them the other armor as a reward. When she opens her eyes to see Oda is steaming mad. Oda yelling at Takeda that she would be called the laughingstock of the entire land. Takeda in horror backs up prostrate on the ground fearing Oda wrath. Oda yelling that a warrior would not resort to such tricks. Oda says she will not interfere in their battle. Hideyoshi was sad for Takeda. Takeda stay on the ground as they pass. Evening back at camp Hideyoshi is really sad about her broken phone. Oda Tell he to get over it. Hideyoshi is yelling she can’t because she has lost all her pictures and contacts. She calls Oda a meanie and runs off. Oda is just sitting there bewilder as to what happen. Takeda is standing in the forest by herself after the faux pas with Oda. She is trying to think how she recovers. She hears a voice from the darkness asking what wrong. She wipes the tears out of her eyes and turns to see who it is. Takeda sees it is Leyasu and ask what are you doing here? Leyasu explains she was on a errand when she passing by. Then she notice Takeda eyes are red. Takeda tells her it maybe her fault, but don’t worry about it. Leave her be. Leyasu makes a odd comment of “Yes, you maybe right.” As if she has heard what happen on the bridge. Takeda asks are you here to mock me? Leyasu seem to be toying with Takeda. There is kind of cat playing with a mouse feel to it. Leyasu ask Takeda what you really what is to please Oda and then do something that will accomplish it. Takeda thinks for a second then thanks Leyasu and walk off into the forest. Leyasu watches as she walks off. Then has a little smile of accomplishment that she got Takeda going in a direction she what’d. Takeda is walking through the forest with the focus of one thing of getting the two pieces of armor for Oda to get praise from 4-HideyoshiTiedup-a.png 4-HideyoshiMadAtOda2-a.png 4-HideyoshiSeesAkechiGoingIntoHouse-a.png 4-HideyoshiOverHearsAkechi2-a.png 4-HideyoshiPickErrorFromAkechi2-a.png 4-HideyoshiRunsAwayFromAkechi-a.png Oda of a job well-done. She is seeing herself with the armor being presented to Oda and Oda being very pleased. Getting a big huge from Oda for a job well done. The next scene is Hideyoshi tied up in a building floor. She is thinking why she ran off without eating first. She is trying to figurer out what happen and why she tied up. She remembers running off into the forest and being infuriated at Oda lack of feeling to her feeling, broken phone, and everything she lost. She stops at a small build. There are people filing in the side door. Battle Girls Wiki > Episode list